


Adrien in Wonderland

by Jimblejambles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is Alice, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this back in 2016 so its literally an abomination, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, One Shot, he wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: He wasn't sure how it happened. The last relatively normal thing he remembers is seeing a spot of red and following it before falling down a hole. The thing is the hole he fell into wasn't exactly normal. As he fell, he passed pianos that were playing with no musician, and pots and pans; everyday furniture. The fall was deep and he couldn't really see the top of the hole now and it was beginning to get darker. Just as he thought all light was going to fade, he landed. It wasn't his softest landing.





	Adrien in Wonderland

He wasn't sure how it happened. The last relatively normal thing he remembers is seeing a spot of red and following it before falling down a hole. The thing is the hole he fell into wasn't exactly normal. As he fell, he passed pianos that were playing with no musician, and pots and pans; everyday furniture. The fall was deep and he couldn't really see the top of the hole now and it was beginning to get darker. Just as he thought all light was going to fade, he landed. It wasn't his softest landing.

He slowly got up and dusted off his dress, when he stopped dead in his tracks. He was wearing a dress? That was new and odd. He was also wearing red flats and his legs looked cleanly shaven. Not that he had much leg hair to begin with and the hairs he did have were pale blond and barely showed against his slightly tanned legs. He didn't remember changing and he was unsure as to why there was such a room so deep underground without having a ladder. The room itself had walls that were fulls of doors of different styles, materials and sizes. It was peculiar to say the least. He went around and quickly attempted to open all the doors. None opened. He sighed and turned to look at the center of the room. In the center was a small glass table with gold edges with a small vial of something on top of it, which he ignores. He picks up the key and tries to open all the doors again, but fails until he stumbles upon a tiny door. He leans down and places the key in the lock. It clicks. It wasn't useful though. He could get through that door. He was simply too big. He begins to panic. What would happen if he didn't figure a way out? Would they find him? Would he die here? He glances at his ring. Of course, he could transform into Chat Noir and use cataclysm to break one of the other doors. He still has his ring afterall. He looks around for Plagg. He's nowhere to be seen. He checks all his pockets for cheese, but to no avail. Where ever Plagg was, it wasn't with him. As his panic rises, he quickly looks for anything in the hopes of finding a way to get out. That's when he remembers the vial. It was still on the table. He picked the vial up and examined it carefully. There was a small piece of paper attached to it which said 'Drink Me.' He doesn't hesitate and drinks it, praying it will help him. It does.

Within a few moments of downing the vile concoction, he found the table in front of him beginning to tower above him. He grinned as he realised he was now small enough to get through the door. He quickly ran to open it, but remembered that he needed the key that was back on the table. That was when Adrien Agreste, genius model, realised he had fucked up big time. He tried to climb the table, but he knew it would not work. That's when he noticed the china box by one of the chair legs. He jogged over to it because crossing the floor took ages when you were small and opened it to reveal a cake with white icing and black writing which said 'Eat Me' on it. He took several bites and suddenly found himself with his back forced against the ceiling. He struggled to grab the key before remembering how he had drunk all of the mysterious shrinking potion. He froze. That wasn't good. He checked the bottle to see if there was even the slightest amount of liquid left and to his amazement, found that the bottle had refilled itself. He drunk it and was back in the same situation as before, but this time he had the key. He ran to the door and unlocked it.

The world beyond the door shocked him. It was like a tropical forest on his doorstep. He briskly walked down the path. Maybe this isn't too bad. While he was here, he didn't have to attend photo shoots and meet his Father's impossible standards. Even if his mind wanted him to turn back, within a few moments the path that had led him to this point had changed. Maybe he was dreaming. That would explain everything that was happening.

It wasn't long before he reached a split in the path. Did he go left or did he go right? While he puzzled away at the jigsaw, a black cat appeared. He would recognise that laid back attitude anywhere. "Plagg?" He muttered and stepped towards the cat. The cat disappeared and reappeared inches away from it's original position.

"Who's Plagg? He sounds like someone I would get on well with." The cat grumbled.

"Then, who are you?" Adrien responded, "I mean, I'm-"

"You're Alice. The whole kingdom knows." He lacked patience as well.

"No. I'm Adrien."

"No, you're Alice, you fool. Absolem wouldn't lie." The cat ignored the rest of Adrien's protests, "I am the Cheshire Cat and I guess I could lead you to the Mad Hatter. He may have some cheese for me after all." He began floating down the right path, swishing his long black tail behind him. Adrien paused for a minute before following the kwami. Plagg may be confused or possessed or something, but he still trusted the kwami a lot.

After what seemed like hours due to Plagg's constant comments about Adrien being too slow or too fast or too quiet or too loud, they made it to a long table that reminded Adrien of the one he has at home. The table was decorated with fancy sheets with embroidered patterns on them and had plates laid out for more people than was needed. At the head of the table, watching Adrien like a hawk, sat Nino wearing a decorated top hat instead of his usual red cap. Adrien couldn't help smiling. Hopefully, his best friend would recognise him. A few spaces down the table sat Alya with what appeared to be rabbit ears. She was leaning back and laughing. Plagg flew down the table and floated next to Nino's ear. He whispered something to Nino's before Nino interrupted him.

"I know who he is." Nino stated. Of course Nino could never forget Adrien, "I would recognise Alice anywhere." Or not. Nino rose and proceeded to jump onto the table. He sped towards Adrien, breaking plates and cups on the way. Then he stood towering above Adrien. "You're a lot smaller than I remember."

"That's because he had to drink the potion to get through the door." Alya cackled, holding her cup protectively.

"Oh yes!" Nino grabbed Adrien's arm as his hands were too small to be of use and walked back down the table. He placed Adrien on a chair and looked for an unbroken cup. He successfully found two and filled them with tea. "Do you have sugar?"

"Huh?" Adrien looked up briefly, "Oh, yes." He watched the cup as Nino began plopping pieces of sugar into the cup. After several too many, Adrien stuttered, "That's enough."

"Hmm? Really? Last time you were here you had so much more." Nino lifted his own cup and took a sip, before eyeing Adrien up, "You were a lot more enthusiastic last time you came here."

"What do you mean?" Adrien hesitantly took a sip of his tea, unable to deny the fact that tea does taste better with a lot of sugar, "Last time I was here?"

Nino raised an eyebrow, "Have you forgotten?" He moved closer to Adrien, "It's not like you to forget."

"He must have hit his head!" Alya bashed the table with her palm in a fit of deafening laughter.

"Are you mad?" Adrien shuffled away from Nino and avoided meeting his eye. He felt like something was beating his mind. Had he forgotten something?

"Totally bonkers!" Nino blurted out, leaning back and sharing in Alya's laughter, "But I remember last time you were here, you told me a secret." He closed in on Adrien's ear fast, "All the best people are."

Adrien was about to respond, when he heard fast approaching footsteps. He had a bad feeling and the way Nino scowled, only made it stronger. He felt the urge to flee. As the Mad Hatter suddenly rose, Adrien leapt up and began sprinting away.

"He catches on fast." Plagg lazily mumbles, "It's such a shame. I'm sure she would have loved to see him." Nino smirks a little at the comment, before moving towards the other end of the table. Instead of walking over the table, he chooses, this time, to walk around it. He pulls his hat on tighter and readjusts a hidden sword as he moves to meet the footsteps.

"Where is Alice?" She quickly pulls out a sword and forces it against the Hatter's neck.

"Alice? She's back?" Nino smiled and pulled out a bubble wand. He slowly blew some bubbles, aiming to blow the biggest bubble.

"Don't play games with me, Hatter! Tell me where she is immediately!" She scowls at the bubbles, which keep popping against her face.

"Now, Knave, you know he wouldn't lie to you." Plagg rolled carelessly around her. The action only caused her scowl to deepen.

"Please, don't joke with me." Her eyes followed Plagg around, "I know you're all followers of her."

Nino chuckled slightly, "And who would she be?"

"You know who she is." She pushed the knife closer and Nino leaned back slightly in response, "I should have all of you arrested." She grinned slightly, "In fact, knights arrest them." She ordered and billions of knights quickly circled the 3. They were reflections of their darkness. Nino's eyes fell on one in particular. The Bubbler. He hated the mere sight of it. The mere idea of the Red Queen controlling their dark emotions. He quickly brought out his sword and began beating away the knight, disguising himself with the occasional barrage of bubbles. It wasn't much, but until Alice, Adrien, freed them, they must continue this way of life.

Adrien was unsure how long he had been running, but there was a burning pain in his limbs by that point, numbing them. It didn't help that he was shorter than usual. However, he couldn't run any further. He fell to his knees and glanced around quickly. Two pairs of human feet appeared in his line of vision as well a pair of feet of something of similar size to himself. Marinette. But, with mouse ears and a tail. He ran other to her, before stopping and thinking it through.

"Are you really Alice?" She straight up asked, "You look different. You're acting different."

"That's what the Mad Hatter said." Adrien mumbled, "I'm not Alice. I'm Adrien."

She paused in thought for a minute, "Maybe the Rabbit made a mistake?" She whispered to herself.

"We could always go to the Caterpillar." One of the human bodies, mumbled. He looked up and found himself looking at Chloe and Sabrina both wearing the same yellow striped shirt and yellow jeans with the same black ballerina shoes.

"We could go see Absolem to check," Chloe spoke this time.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Sabrina spoke up, but was quickly shut down by one glare from Chloe, "Dee has a good point."

"Thank you, Tweedle Dum." Marinette smiled at Sabrina, "I think it's a great idea, Tweedle Dum." If his eyes weren't deceiving him, he could have sworn Marinette threw Chloe a death stare. Marinette grabbed his hand and began tugging him onwards, "Um... we haven't got all day, so we should, errr..., go." For a moment, Adrien thought he could see Marinette blush, but that was impossible right?

After a few minutes of walking, they reached an area drowned in mist. They didn't stop. Not until, the fog got so thick breathing was difficult. There they found a small, but still tall in comparison to Adrien and Marrinette, man.

"Hmm?" The man spoke when he finally spotted them. His left eye was covered by a monocle, "And what brings you here?" Adrien remembered him vaguely.

"We came to confirm, whether or not this is Alice." Marinette explained, gesturing to Adrien.

"I told you; I'm Adrien." Adrien defended himself.

"At the moment?" Absolem breathed in the intoxicating smoke from a pipe, "Hardly."

"See!" Adrien pointed out.

"Does that mean we have to take him back?" Chloe whined.

"Take him to the White Queen." He went to turn away and the other three froze at the mention of her, but quickly dragged him on. This time, Chloe held one arm and Sabrina held the other, as they walked. He didn't pay much attention as conversation broke out between the two girls. He didn't pay attention to the occasional glance Marinette gave him. His mind was busy trying to figure out why he felt like he had forgotten something. This place felt familiar as if he had heard about it before. It was as if he had been here before. That's when he remembered that they had told him that he had been here before. That would explain why everything felt so familiar, but then why couldn't he remember physically being here before. As the White Queen's palace came into view, it became harder for him to move. It was as if his mind was telling him that this would be a bad idea, but at the same time he felt like this was where he needed to go. With each step another puzzle piece came together and as he was only steps away from the gate, it hit him. He remembered. His mind filled with memories of his mother lulling him to sleep with a story about a girl who went to a place called Wonderland and he remembered the dreams he would have of going there. The times he had shared with everyone here screamed at him and that's when he began to piece together who the White Queen was. He broke free of Chloe and Sabrina's grasp and dashed towards the palace. The world was beginning to distort and he knew he didn't have much time left here, but he had to see her, even if it was just one last time. He was beginning to return to his original height.

He forced open the gate and dashed into the White Queen, his mother's, arms. She caught him in a gentle embrace and stroked the back of his head and murmured, "Well done. You've come so far."

He sobbed gently into her arms and muttered "Mum" into her shoulder, as the whole world faded and he began to feel someone shaking him. He closed his eyes and then reopened them as his vision began to readjust. He begun to see a black and white blob come into view and kept blinking as it slowly came into focus. It was Marinette. She had a panicked look on her face, which was slowly replaced with one of relief as his eyes lazily opened.

"Adrien, are you ok?" Marinette asked. Adrien, not Alice. That's right he was back in this world. The world where his mother was missing. However, now he felt just a little bit closer to finding her.

"I'm fine." He noticed the tears that had been threatening to swallow his face and wiped them away quickly. He slowly began to sit up and realised he was sat in a hole. He must have fallen into the hole and hit his head or something. Alya hadn't lying. He looked at Marinette, "Are you busy, Marinette?"

"Um..." Marinette went red and quickly leaned back slightly, "No... Not really! I was just getting some air fresh! Fresh air!" She stuttered and he laughed nervously. He had no idea why she acted that way around him and he wished she didn't.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit?" He smiled gently, "Only if you want to though." He added so he didn't sound too pushy.

"I would love to!" She blurted out, sitting up tall, before going even redder and slouching a bit, "I mean, yeah sure." She tried to recover, but it wasn't working entirely. He got up and then placed out a hand to help Marinette. She hesitantly accepted and within seconds she was also standing. They began walking, in no particular direction and after a minute she managed a "Is your head ok?"

He responded with a "Better than ever" before pulling her along into the crowd, allowing Chat to slip in ever so slightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this back in 2016 and honestly, I don't entirely remember why I wrote it other than Adrien in a dress. I posted it on ff back then and now, 2 years later to nearly the day, I bring it to you.
> 
> In case you didn't realise:  
> Adrien - Alice  
> Tikki - White Rabbit  
> Plagg - Cheshire Cat  
> Nino - Mad Hatter  
> Alya - March Hare  
> Nathalie - Knave of Hearts  
> The Red Knights - Akumatised versions of everyone  
> Marinette - The Dormouse  
> Chloe - Tweedle Dee  
> Sabina - Tweedle Dum  
> Master Fu - Absolem  
> Emilie - The White Queen
> 
> Had I gotten that far:  
> Gabriel - The Red Queen  
> Nooroo - The Jabberwocky


End file.
